


I don't want to leave

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuties, Kid!Free, M/M, There will still be teen/ normal age Free, kinda sad at the start, shows how Rin and Haru were after he left
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was nervous- he'd become such great friends with everyone and haru and now he had to tell them -and more importantly Haru- that he was leaving... for Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but there will be more . Please leave ideas or if you liked it ^_^

It was a normal night after school and swimming practice: 

8-year-old Rin sat down at the dinner table , getting the food and eating a mouthful of his dinner. Rin babbled about practice- how he and Haru swam and how he Mokoto talked about how well he was doing- when his parents butted in "Rin, honey," his mother said looking at his father , who pipped up "We're happy you're happy, but.... We want to move." Rin looked down, putting his food on the table , he mumbled a "Oh.." and went upstairs. Saying he was upset was an understatement.

It was the next day and he wasn't feeling himself anymore. He'd normally be so excited to see haru but he just slugged past him, hoping that he'd seem normal. 

Haru came in happy, he was allowed to have a sleepover with Rin and was about to ask him before he saw Rin was sitting halfway across the room, looking upset and a little angry. Haru went over "Rin? " he asked , Rin mumbled a "Yes?" and looked up 

"You okay?" He asked with sad eyes and sighed when Rin just said yes and sat his head down. "Can we talk later?" he asked to Haru after a few minutes, which of course Haru nodded

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rin felt sick before talking to Haru at lunch. Haru sat down next to him under the tree and, after a few minutes of silence, Rin took a deep breathe and asked "Do you know how far Aust-rail-ia is?" He said, spelling out Australia and Haru shook his head "Well it's very far away and I'm...moving there" He hesitated and seeing Haru not look at him crushed Rin. Haru tried not cry, he didn't want to look sad.

"Oh. Why?" He asked still didn't look up at him as Rin explained about he didn't really know why and how he didn't want to go. Haru seemed unresponsive and Mokoto walked up as Rin left saying a quick sorry before he did so. Haru didn't cry until he got home, he didn't like to seem girly or weak, but was an exception. Haru told his mum everything and it was a shock thst Rin was gone the next day. Haru knew he was leaving but why so soon? 

Rin was stubborn and sad the plane ride, not eating until they got off, not speaking to his parents until the next day and still being angry at them for the rest of the week but came to terms with it after that, knowing that, even if it wasn't  _his_ team, it was still a swimming team all the same, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Rin got new friends, but never forgot Haru, he couldn't if he tried. 

Rin was 16 when he was told they were visiting Japan again and then ( a few weeks later after being there on 'holiday') was told they were staying, running into Nagisa was just a coincidence, weather good or bad, he didn't know. 

\--

Nagisa had been with Rei (Surprise surprise ) all weekend and when he left Nagisa was left bored and alone. "I'll go to town!" He said to himself in the empty house. Nagisa ran out the door with his coat and a smile on his face. He had spent 20 minutes in town as he saw ... Rin?! Rin was leaning outside of a shop with his sister Gou-or whatever her name was. 

"Rin-chan?" Nagisa said as his and Rin's sisters entered the shop. Rin was surprised but not unhappy to see Nagisa "Not grown at all since 2nd grade?" He chuckled as Nagisa laughed "A-Are you staying or going back- we never got to really say goodbye" Nagisa said with a sigh. Rin explained everything and apologized, Rin was not an ass like he had been known as, he just didn't like many people, they irked him something fierce. He also did explain how he was apart of a different swim club but that wasn't a main concern of Nagisa's. 

\--

The next day, Rin was sure Nagisa didn't say anything to anyone, luckily, he didn't know how Haru would respond and wanted to deal with it himself.

At lunch Rin was sitting with Sousuke and felt a pair of eyes on him, knowing it was Haru he smirked but didn't face him.

Haru was not happy, he was happy Rin was back, sure, but that he was sitting so close to Sousuke was not what he'd say he was happy with. Haru was jealous and when Rin leaned into him slightly is when he kept his head down, frowning and Mokoto looked behind him and chuckled, knowing exactly why his best friend seemed so grumpy, to say the least.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Haru and Mokoto walked , well Mokoto did, Haru just seemed to shuffle his feet whilst he kept his eyes on the ground, diverted from Mokoto's gaze.

 

"Jealous Haru is jealous..." Mokoto mumbled and chuckled to his best friend who shot is eyes up Wh-What? I am  _not_ jealous of Rin, Rin isn't---" he was cut off from Mokoto butting in "I know you're not jealous of  _Rin_ you're jealous of Sosuke, being all close to your long-time, heart-warming, 'sexy in vests and plaid' crush, Rin" he said with air quotes around 'sexy in vets and plaid', meaning that Haru totally did not let that slip when they talked about Rin last. Haru admittedly saw him on the same day as Nagisa but stayed away, not knowing how'd Rin or himself would react. 

 

Haru gave him a death glare "Shut up, he could hear you....and I might be a little jealous, so what?"Haru bit his lip as he admitted what was already known but Mokoto knew more than ' I'm a little jealous' "Haru I am your best friend, I know how jealous you get, especially over Rin. Haru was about to interject until Mokoto silenced him "Remember that time Rin was sitting next to Rei and not you and you got grumpy until you guys spent the whole day together, remember when he left and you got jealous over the fact there will be other boys to hang out with, remember the time you got jealous over Nagisa seeing Rin and giving him a hug and how you actually stopped talking to Nagisa for the rest of the day- saying yo were tired? There are  _so_  many more but they're the main ones" Haru sighed , Mokoto was right, he couldn't even stop thinking about Sosuke, hands all over Rin and that just made his skin crawl...


	5. Chapter 5

Sousuke chuckled as Rin blushed when he said "Nanase's looking at you Rin..." Rin knew Sousuke too well, he wasn't observant, so why did he notice this? Rin looked over when Haru wasn't- That's it! "I know you, Sousuke..." he started, leaning off of him "You're never observant, so  _someone_ must have caught your eye... Mokoto Tachibana wouldn't be him, would it?" for a tanned person Sousuke went really pale and red at the same time "N-No..I-I just thought that- I could feel- Shut up you flaming Homo."

 

"I'm not the only one~" Rin sang the last word. Sousuke wished he kept his mouth shut, sneaking a small glance at the smaller boy before he and Rin stood to go to their next class. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." he muttered a warning to Rin, he knew Rin too, and Rin loved messing with him "As long as you keep your big mouth shut, so will I" Rin agreed.

 

Rin groaned as the bell went, he and Sousuke had different lessons now, he sat in his seat and out of the corner of his eye he was Mokoto walk in. He was greatful, worried and disappointed all at the same time.

Greatful : He and Haru haven't talked yet, he's hate for Haru to be mad or annoyed at him during a lesson ...

Worried: Worried that Sousuke would slip out about his small- small was an understatement- crush on Haru ...

Disappointed: He was disappointed because even if he - Haru - was mad he would still get to see the blue eyed beauty.


End file.
